oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Changes in Cure Shabon's Retellings
The following is a list of elements from the stories in Cure Shabon's Retelling Series that are different from their canon counterparts, aside, of course, from the addition of the author's Original Characters. General *There are several episodes without transformations or battle scenes, consisting mostly of either backstory, character development or just slice-of-life humor. There are also episodes with untransformed fights, showing that the Cures can defend themselves without having to go through their usual glittery transformations. *The Cures actually grow up and settle down, unlike in canon, namely the All-Stars movies, where they seem to be eternally stuck as teenage schoolgirls. Six Butterflies Soar to the Future (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 + Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo) *Episode 11 of the first season marks the first appearance of Katsumura Tomiji, who eventually becomes a civillian ally after discovering the identities of Pretty Cure 5, and becomes a Cure himself, Cure Mocha, in GoGo when he protects the Palmier mascot Cider from Scorp. His close friend Shiraishi Yue, a minor supporting character in the first season but absent from GoGo, is also introduced. *Since Cinq Lumiere is a girls' school, there is also a second school for males only (where Tomiji and Yue go to, and the former insists Syrup should go to as well), L'Ecole de la Forêt-Noire. *Shibiretta's Blue Fairy disguise from her debut episode makes more appearances, to the point of becoming her official human form. *Episode 35 of GoGo is retooled into a Tomiji and Cider focus episode as well as the debut of the Swirl Fleuret and Jasper Whirlwind. *The attack performed by Cure Dream and Milky Rose during episode 38 of GoGo actually has a name: "Pretty Cure Crystal Milky Barrage". Clover Hearts Beating as One (Fresh Pretty Cure) *Episode 21 marks the debut of Kurosaki Hakobi, a shrine maiden who has a Pretty Cure alter-ego by the name of Cure Olive, and Tart's rival Eclair, who sides with her. *Eas/Setsuna's past is somewhat different from the canon version: unlike Wester and Souler, who were already denizens of Labyrinth to begin with, she was actually born human but kidnapped at a young age by Klein and genetically modified into an adult-looking denizen of Labyrinth by Moebius, which included having her memories erased. As Love discovers in episode 22, she also had a twin brother, Higashi Seiichi, who grew bitter by the disappearance of his sister and has been looking for her ever since. *The scene in which Setsuna becomes Cure Passion in episode 23 is played out in a much less blatant way: after Cure Peach begs for Eas/Setsuna to awaken, the scene shifts to her thoughts as her life span is about to go out. As she regains her pre-Labyrinth memories and remembers the good and bad times she had with Love, she expresses a desire to start over and experience real happiness, which triggers what is merely implied to be Akarun coming to her rescue and turning her into Cure Passion. After this, Cure Passion is only shown onscreen after her name is said for the first time, which is done by Cure Peach in this version. *After the events of episode 23, Setsuna is even more unsure about if she wants to join the team than in canon, and tries to look for a way to find true happiness by herself. In the meantime, in episode 24, we get the debut of Azma, a new denizen of Labyrinth who arrives specifically to replace Eas and is represented by the color blue, and the Cures find out about Hakobi's existance as she aids them with her. In the following episode, the Cures try to convince Hakobi to join the team, while Setsuna and Seiichi reunite. *Episode 27, while still taking place during a summer festival, is now a Setsuna and Hakobi focus/bonding episode, showing them trying to get along with each other while helping a little lost British girl named Audrey Ingrid Ellis reunite with her parents. By the end of the episode, after being protected by Cure Passion from a Nakewameke created by Azma, Audrey's parents find her and she starts idolizing Setsuna, who decides to join the Cures and the Clover dance group for good, and announces this to the other Cures shortly after Clover performs at the festival. *Lucky Clover Grand Finale (known here as Pretty Cure Lucky Clover Grand Finale) is used a lot less often than in canon. To make up for this, all five Cures get new individual power-up attacks granted by the Clover Box. *Northa's civillian form, Kita Nayuta, makes more appearances. *Like in canon, Wester and Souler (as well as Azma) are redeemed and sacrifice themselves to save Passion, Berry and Olive. However, they never really come back, although two men resembling Hayato and Shun are part of the audience watching Clover's performance in the final episode, implying that they somehow survived. *Also, Clover winds up as runner-ups to a dance group from Saitama called Open Heart. Pop! Goes My Heart (Heartcatch Pretty Cure) *Shypre and Coffret are twin siblings, born from the Great Heart Tree during a once-in-a-blue-moon occasion, thus explaining why they have the same color scheme as well as the dependence of Cure Blossom and Cure Marine for Floral Power Fortissimo whereas Cure Moonlight can, at first, do it on her own. **It's also said that, the younger a fairy is, the less fabric her Pretty Cure partner's outfit will have, and the more unique her weapon will be, explaining why Cure Sunshine and Cure Inferno are so different from the others. *It's explicitly stated that Kaoruko/Cure Flower used to be leader of her own Pretty Cure team. However, the other members — Cure Water, Cure Flame, Cure Wind, and the twins Cure Dawn and Cure Dusk — either died or lost their fairy partners (and consequently, their powers) before the final confrontation with Dune, hence why it’s said that Cure Flower defeated him on her own. **Also, Professor Sabaku turns out to be an android created by Dune as his second-in-command, with his mask really being his face; in the final episodes, when his mask is ripped off, it reveals nothing but circuits underneath, causing him to short-circuit. *Episode 5 is retooled into an introductory episode for Kaede, whose Heart Flower (an alstroemeria, symbolizing loyalty) is stolen due to her temper issues. She also appears in episode 10, in which she finds out about Tsubomi and Erika being Pretty Cures and is the one to rescue Shypre and Coffret from Dark Pretty Cure, rather than it being the "mysterious hot guy". *The plot of episode 15 is transplanted to episode 18, while episode 15 is now about the birth of Patchouli, Tsubomi and Erika bonding with Kaede, Kaede and Patchouli's first meeting, and the birth of Cure Inferno. **Because of this, Ban Kenji is given much less appearances than in canon, only appearing in episodes 35, 36, and in the finale. *Episodes 23 and 24 are severely retooled. First, it's Michibashilla, not Sasorinna, who steals Satsuki's Heart Flower; later, just as Itsuki is about to put the Pretty Cure Seed inside her Shiny Perfume during her transformation, Michibashilla grabs her wrist and pins her to the ground, before taking the Seed, the Shiny Perfume, and Potpourri away with her, ending episode 23. Continuing from where the previous episode ended, episode 24 begins with Itsuki trying to defend herself from Desertrian Satsuki, before his Heart Flower is purified by the recovered Cures Blossom and Marine with Floral Power Fortissimo. Once Satsuki goes back to the hospital for his surgery, she and the Cures think of a plan to get Potpourri and the transformation devices back from Michibashilla. Eventually, the plan succeeds, Cure Sunshine is finally born, uses Gold Forte Burst for the first time on Michibashilla, and after Michibashilla gets away, the four girls and their fairies go back to the hospital and find out the surgery was successful. **During episode 24, Michibashilla tricks Sasorinna into inserting Itsuki's Pretty Cure Seed on the Shiny Perfume, transforming Sasorinna into a pseudo-Cure Sunshine, blonde hair and everything, much to Sasorinna's embarrassment. In a rare instance of something amusing Michibashilla, she decides to drag "Cure Scorpion" and Potpourri with her for her next mission, unintentionally helping out with the Cures' plan. **Also, due to the halted transformation, Itsuki ends up stuck with much longer hair at the end of episode 23 and beginning of episode 24, only for it to get cut to neck-length (roughly the same length it is in the canon finale) after the battle. *The Pretty Cure Mantles are kept in the opening footage, but in the story itself are replaced with Coupé turning out to have the ability to turn into a hovering scooter-like vehicle called Heartcycle. *Episode 25 now marks the start of a story arc that involves Dark Pretty Cure taking on the alias of Arashiyama Kei and pretending to become friends with the Cures in order to find out the source of their powers and take them down once and for all -- as such, it's her, not Itsuki, that ends up dragged to the Fashion Club beach camp by Tsubomi and Erika, and, in episode 26, she volunteers to help out Kaede and Itsuki with the annual Kibougahana summer festival. However, the plan backfires, as the Cures' influence on Kei/Dark Cure leads a Heart Flower to sprout inside of her. **When she finds out that she was just a prototype for a stronger and more cruel Dark Pretty Cure Dune and Sabaku are planning to have the Cures face, Dark Cure Drought, she decides to fight the Cures one last time to prove her worth, by crashing the trial for the Heartcatch Mirage, being the one to oppose the Cures instead of the "mysterious hot guy" -- however, she is purified by the four Cures with Forever Flower Festival, losing her Dark Cure form and becoming Kei full-time. **In episode 33, after she and Yuri make peace after fighting for so long, the Heart Tree grants Kei a fairy partner named Vetiver and makes her half of Yuri's Pretty Cure Seed an all-new green Seed, granting her a new Cure form: Cure Zephyr, the modern-day counterpart of Cure Wind. To go along with this, Cologne is brought back to life after Yuri regains her powers. Afterwards, Kei is taken into the Tsukikage household, becoming an adopted sister to Yuri. **Yuri and Kei's powers work in the traditional "Futari wa" system (in that they can't transform separately), and Yuri's transformation into Cure Moonlight is step-by-step like the other Cures', with the canon version being reserved for group transformations, the others gaining their own versions as well. **After Kei joins the Heartcatch team, Dark Cure Drought becomes Sabaku's new main general, and is the one to face Moonlight and Zephyr during the final confrontation. *In episode 35, it's Inferno and Sunshine who fight off the Desertrian rather than Moonlight (with Tsubomi and Erika still in charge of evacuating the school), as, according to Kaede, she and Zephyr fought enough in the previous episode, therefore needs to rest. **Also, in the following episode, Aya and Mayu have different Heart Flowers, which are made into separate twin Desertrians. This leads the Cures to split in pairs (Blossom with Sunshine and Marine with Inferno) to fight them off. *Due to being extremely powerful, Pretty Cure Heartcatch Orchestra is only performed in case of emergencies. To make up for this, the Cures are able to activate their Super Silhouette forms separately and use powered-up versions of their normal finishers. *It's ultimately revealed that the "mysterious hot guy" is really Hanasaki Sora's spirit, who vowed to protect his family whenever he could. Near the end of the season, when he sees Tsubomi standing up for herself, he tells her how proud he is of her and fades back to the afterlife. *In the movie, the other members of the Fashion Club go to Paris with the Cures and Erika's family, and wind up finding out about the Cures' secret and promising them they'll keep it. On the other hand, Yuri, Kei and Kaede, who aren't in the Fashion Club, stay in Kibougahana taking care of Rumi while Nanami is away; as such, they don't have have many scenes, and only appear in Cure form during the climax. *In episode 45, the Heart Flower that is taken belongs to the little child rather than the random Santa man, and the entire previous Heartcatch team appears in ethereal form rather than just Cure Flower, fighting alongside their respective present-day counterparts. *Heartcatch Pretty Cure Eternal Silhouette's voice is that of all six Cures speaking in unison, and its finisher is the much more bombastic Absolute Fortissimo Heartcatch. Waltz of a Suite Life (Suite Pretty Cure) *Transforming into Pretty Cure only involves heart-harmonizing (at least for a good portion of the first half) when two Cures have known each other for a long time like Hibiki and Kanade. Tei doesn't need this because she doesn't quite have a longtime friend. *Dodory sticks with Hummy and the other seven main Fairy Tones from the beginning, while Cure Rhapsody's Fairy Tones, Rerery and Mimiry, are taken to Earth by Whispy. *The other members of the Pastry Club besides Kanade and Seika all have more focus and are given actual names. This is particularly so during the summer vacation episodes, in which Kanade goes to a summer camp with the other Pastry Club girls in order to come up with new recipes. They are: **Sakakibara Saori (wavy brown ponytail; also given the title of second-in-command of the club as well as a fiery and adventurous personality); **Saito Himawari (short dark blue hair); **Kotobuki Chou (poofy sandy blonde hair); **Aizawa Mikako (short dark orange hair); **Seidou Ibuki (short auburn hair and glasses; also one of the candidates for Cure Muse's true identity). *Episode 10 is retooled into a Tei focus episode as well as the debut of the Mystic Belltier. *After a few episodes, Hibiki and Kanade become able to transform separately. *There are untransformed fights in episodes 21, 29 and 43. *Even after becoming Cure Beat, Ellen retains her cat form, which she spends the entirety of episode 22 in until she decides accepting herself as a Cure after seeing the other Cures in danger. * After Siren's change of heart, Mephisto recruits Diva, from episode 13, to replace her as his songstress, complete with granting her a human form of her own. Later, after Mephisto's own change of heart thanks to Cure Muse's love, it's Diva, not Falsetto, who replaces him as ruler of Minor Land. *As a nod to the countless times the artists got her hair color wrong in magazine scans and even in the series proper, in this version Seika appears with a different hair color every episode. *Hummy becomes able to transform into a teenage human girl like Siren in episode 28, transferring to Aria Private Academy under the alias of Hakumine Annie to keep an eye on the Cures. Later, she gets a Cure Module of her own, allowing her to become the purple-clad Cure Symphony; in this new form, she drops the "~nya" from her speech and wields a bo staff/microphone hybrid weapon called the Dreaming Microd/Starshine Rod. *Ako's real name is Princess Harmonia, with Shirabe Ako only being an alias her parents and Otokichi gave her to blend in with the people of Earth. **While she does possess magic powers of her own, the masked Cure Muse isn't a genuine Cure, and her Cure Module is only truly activated in episode 36. When this happens, her costume changes into her canon one. **This version of Cure Muse actually becomes older after transformation (as she is really 13-years-old and her child form is merely a "sleep mode" state) and uses the Healing Chest to transform instead of Tiry and Dodory (who are technically being used by Cure Symphony). She also has a weapon of her own, the Holy Keytar. *During the final episodes, it's revealed that Trio the Minor used to be have five members -- the other two, yellow-clad Cappricio and red-clad Galliard, resisted the brainwashing and make an appearance in the final episodes to aid the Cures. In the finale, after Major Land and Minor Land are united into one big musical kingdom known as Musicana, Bassdrum, Falsetto and Baritone rejoin their comrades, renaming the group Quintetto Royal de Musicana. *A good portion of episode 48 takes place one year after the events of the final battle. The fates of the characters are as follows: **Hibiki decides to join her mother in traveling abroad, as she has grown to love music a lot more; **Kanade, still working at Lucky Spoon, realizes that she had a thing for Hibiki all along, and the two keep in touch whenever they can; **Tei's family finally accepts her love for the Western culture, allowing her to leave Kanon Town in order to make it big in Hollywood; **Hummy/Annie and Siren/Ellen decide to stay on Earth with the Cures, giving up their felinehood and becoming human permanently, while Hummy's place as Fairy of Songs is taken by a reformed Diva; **Ako/Harmonia, on the other hand, stays in Musicana to fulfill her duties as a princess with the help of her parents and of the Quintetto. Once Upon a Smile (Smile Pretty Cure) *The reveal that the three generals were corrupted Märchenland fairies comes out much earlier, specifically after the battle in episode 23, when the Cures notice the unconscious forms of the three fairies and take them to Märchenland, where they spend the entirety of the following episode bonding with them and learning about how they ended up in Bad End Kingdom. *The Cures are able to activate their Princess Forms separately, as well as use their Princess Candles for new individual attacks that, most of the time, replace their original finishers: **Pretty Cure Princess Supernova for Happy; **Pretty Cure Princess Inferno for Sunny; **Pretty Cure Princess Blitzkrieg for Peace; **Pretty Cure Princess Cyclone for March; **Pretty Cure Princess Snowstorm for Beauty. ***With the arrival of the Royal Clock, the Princess Forms' power is increased but controlled, allowing them to perform Royal Rainbow Burst whenever they want. *In episode 24, after hiding from Rainbow Burst in one of his cards, Joker, noticing that the former Bad End generals are no longer around, keeps Pierrot's core for himself and decides to join forces with a new enemy faction: Queen Obie of the Nighterror Realm and her underlings, inspired by monsters of Western and Japanese folklore: **Enenra, modeled after the homonymous monster of the Japanese folklore, is the smooth-talking leader of the trio, who is light on his feet and spreads a trail of smoke wherever he goes; **Chii, modeled after vampires, is a childish and sadistic prankster who claims to be "in charge of Queen Obie's loveliness" and ends her sentences with "~de chi"; **Franken, modeled after Frankenstein's monster, is the muscle of the team who has electric powers like Cure Peace's as well as a superiority complex, and often butts heads with Joker; **Kusanics, the monsters summoned by the Nighterror generals through eyeball-like patches created by Joker. They are relatively stronger than the Akanbes, and their names come from "kusatta niku" (腐った肉), which means "rotten flesh" in Japanese. *After episode 24, a new fighter appears: Michishio Shizuku, who transforms into the helper Ocean Prism. *During the power-up arc (see "Retooled Episodes" below), it's Cure Happy, not Cure Beauty, who has the most unique power-up attack, and while Happy's retains its name, Beauty's is now Beauty Blizzard Tempest. Also, all power-up battles, rather than just Beauty's, have their respective image songs as BGM. *The events of the finale happen one episode earlier than in canon, as it's in episode 45 that the Bad End Pretty Cures, here known as the Gemini Pretty Cures and created by Joker through the remainders of the Gemini Stellar Demon (see below)'s power, appear and fight against their respective counterparts. Ocean Prism also gets a dark counterpart, by the name of Pitch Prism. *During the final episodes, it's ultimately revealed that Joker is the season's true mastermind and final boss, who vowed to destroy Märchenland after Royale Queene rejected his love years ago, and keeps his youthful appearance through black magic, which is also the source of the Akanbe spheres, the Kusanic patches and the Gemini Pretty Cures. When the Gemini Cures are defeated, Joker incorporates Pierrot's core and all the spirits within it to himself. *Episode-48-now-47 is a lot less like DX3's climax than in canon. The Ultra Cures and Ocean Prism revert to their usual transformed selves with their hair down, there is less crying, and after the final battle, the group is sent to Märchenland to celebrate Joker's defeat. During the party, Candy and Pop take on human form once again, and the former Bad End Trio makes a reappearance. When the Cures and Shizuku decide to leave, Pop gives them the Décor Décolle and Cellphone Décor so they can communicate whenever they want to. After the Cures and Shizuku return to their world, the episode goes on as in canon. Retooled Episodes *17 - "Stand Up! Akane's Comedy Life!" **More or less the same as in canon, except that Akane signs up in a stand-up comedy contest rather than a manzai one, and there is no celebrity guest. *20 - "Is Five Enough? The Gems of the Smile Pact!" **The Cures acknowledge the fact that there are seven gems, rather than just five, on the Smile Pact, and go on a scouting mission to find two new Cures, with candidates including Hiroko, Kiyomi and Mayu. It eventually turns out that there were two other Pretty Cure lights after all, but they were annihilated by Pierrot prior to the beginning of the story. *25 - "Summer! The Beach! A Girl from the Seafoam?" **While the beach setting is still there, the opposition between Akane and Nao is now merely a subplot, with the main plot now focusing on the Cures' exploits in general, with Miyuki and Candy joining a sand sculpture contest and Reika taking every single beach activity deadly seriously. The fun, though, is interrupted when Enenra appears and creates a Kusanic; the Cures put up a good fight against it, but eventually end up overpowered, only for Ocean Prism to make her first appearance and defeat it on her own. Unlike in canon, Yayoi is absent for the entirety of the episode, only making a cameo through a phone call. *26 - "A Wonderland of Justice! Yayoi at HeroCon!" **A "lower deck" version of the previous episode, showcasing Yayoi's visit to a superhero convention outside of Nanairogaoka. During a particularly noteworthy event featuring the actor who plays Taiyoman, Franken attacks, forcing Yayoi to transform and fight against a Kusanic on her own, despite having no idea of who these new arrivals are. Unlike the previous episode, though, this one ends with Yayoi returning home and receiving a very special welcome back by the Cures. *28 - "Nighterror Realm! We Aren't Afraid of Ghosts!" **Noticing that both Miyuki and Nao have a fear of ghosts, Akane suggests they all have a test of courage at the school to help them get over their fears. Catching onto this, Enenra puts the school under the spell of a Kusanic. As Reika takes everyone on a tour of supposedly haunted spots, Miyuki and Nao are confronted by lifelike horrors, although the others don't believe them. They are eventually approached by a little turtle fairy named Salty, who knows that the school is under Enenra's control, and tell them more about the Nighterror Realm just so they aren't locked out of the loop. With the entire school possessed by a Kusanic, the Cures transform, and Ocean Prism arrives to help them. In order to help them get out, Ocean Prism, with no ill will, continuously scares Cures Happy and March, which ends up causing the Kusanic to laugh, giving the Cures the means to escape. As the Kusanic can't move, the Cures manages to overpower it with ease, before Ocean Prism finishes it. Afterwards, Ocean Prism vanishes with Salty before Cure Happy can ask her to join them. *29 - "Summer's Last Legs! Who is Ocean Prism?" **As summer vacation is coming to a close, Miyuki, while trying to finish her summer homework, ponders about Ocean Prism and her tendency to disappear, prompting her to look for her, demanding answers. Miyuki eventually finds Shizuku and Salty enjoying a parfait at the beach, and the two girls have a brief heart-to-heart, in which Shizuku tells Miyuki about how she met Salty and got her powers, and why she's keeping herself away from the Cures. After Cure Happy and Ocean Prism team up to fight off a Kusanic before the other Cures show up to help, Shizuku decides to join the team for good, and asks her mother to enroll her in Nanairogaoka Middle School. The episode ends with the six girls helping one another out on their summer homework. *31 - "The Royal Clock and Candy's Secret?!" **As the girls ponder about the strange clock, which Pop reveals to be the Royal Clock, Joker and Queen Obie join forces to power up Enenra, Chii and Franken. The Royale Queene appears through the Royal Clock, explaining how it will grant the Cures and Candy a new power. Just then, Candy and Salty inform the Cures that a small army of Kusanics is attacking the shopping district. There, while the Cures fight against the Kusanics, Joker captures Candy and traps her in the Ball of Neglect, a dream-like world designed to make her forget about the outside world, taking it with him back to Nighterror Realm. However, the Cures manage to follow him, leaving Ocean Prism behind to fight the Kusanics. *32 - "One Heart! Rise of the Phoenix!!" **Much like in episode 23, at Nighterror Realm, while Happy races to Obie's throne room, where Candy is kept in the Ball of Neglect, Cures Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty face off against, respectively, Enenra, Franken, Chii, and -- once again -- Joker. After all three Nighterror underlings are destroyed and Joker manages to escape in one of his cards again, the Cures reunite in the throne room, and Obie unleashes her most powerful and monstrous form. When things look sour for the Cures, Candy manages to remember them and break free from the dream world. Upon seeing the state of the Cures, Candy unleashes her emotions, bringing forth a power which activates the Royal Clock and grants the Cures a new power in the form of Royal Rainbow Burst. *33-44 - The Great Stellar Demons Arc **After the demise of Queen Obie and her underlings, whose spirits are absorbed into Pierrot's core, Joker summons twelve beings known as the Great Stellar Demons, each modeled after one of the twelve signs of the zodiac, to destroy the Cures once and for all. Most of the episodes in this arc are virtually the same as their canon counterparts; #37, #38, and #44 are entirely different from their canon counterparts, #35 has the same plot but different outcomes, and the plot of the canon #44 is relocated to #39. ***33 - "History Drama in a Movie Studio!?'s Tactics!" ***34 - "United as One! Miracle Fashion Show at the Culture Festival!!" ***35 - "Yayoi, Protect the Earth! The Pretty Cures Become Robots!?" ***36 - "Akane's First Love? Strange Heart-Throbbing Feelings!!" ***37 - "Halloween Mystery! The Tale of the Cursed Bride!!" ***38 - "Nao and Reika: Adventures in Babysitting!!" ***39 - "Secret of a Smile! Miyuki's True Ultra Happiness!!" ***40 - "Dearest to My Heart! Akane's Blazing Treasure Hunt!!" ***41 - "Me, a Mangaka? Yayoi's Illustrated Future Dreams!!" ***42 - "Protect Them! Nao's Precious Family Bonds!!" ***43 - "Reika's Path! I Will Study Abroad!!" ***44 - "Shizuku's Glee! Holy Night Performance!!" Wild Wild Cards (Doki Doki Pretty Cure) *The group transformations start appearing as early as episode 4, rather than 7. *Episode 9 is retooled, being now about the introduction of Washu Ayu/Cure Aquila. *Cure Heart isn't always the one to finish off the Jikochus, with the other Cures getting their turns as well. *As there is one more Cure, there is also one more Royal Crystal, which is obtained in an Ayu-focused episode in which her mother Valencia and her half-sister Fallon come to Oogai Town for a visit. *In episode 17, instead of becoming interested in Cure Heart alone, Regina becomes interested in all of the Cures, and comes up with a plan to try and pretend to be friends with them so she can harvest their powers, allowing her father to triumph over them. To do this, Regina masquerades as an Oogai Academy transfer student going by the alias Ikuji Shiina. However, the plan fails thanks to the fairies, so King Selfish, in order to make up for that, gives Regina a power-up that slowly makes her grow, both in age and in malevolence. *In episode 18, instead of encountering Regina, the Cures meet Aguri for the first time, and are instantly turned off by her strict behavior, especially Ayu. Regina only appears later, and when the Cures take responsibility in destroying the statue, she dismisses the act as pathetic and "something only foolish humans do", while the earnest thought that turns the red stone into a Royal Crystal comes from Aguri, showcasing that she isn't as much of a brat as she seemed to be. The episode ends with the red Royal Crystal taken back from Regina by the Cures, and Aguri deciding to help them for reasons that are explained later. *The plot of the canon episode 18 is transplanted to the following episode, with the Selfish games being cut entirely. *Instead of the Royal Crystals revealing Marie-Ange trapped in a block of ice, they are absorbed by Ai-chan, with the revelation that she is, in fact, a de-aged, but not less powerful, Marie-Ange, who encased herself in a cocoon after Pell took away her Psyche, which became Regina. *Lovely Force Arrow doesn't debut until episode 20, granted by the Royal Crystals through Ai-chan. *As the "Regina becoming friends with Mana" and the "Marie-Ange trapped inside the block of ice" subplots no longer exist, episode 21 now has the plot of the canon episode 22, except now the Cures bond with Aguri, while Regina goes insane over the loss of the Royal Crystals, becoming a monstrous power-hungry creature and eventually ruining the Cures' beach picnic. When the monster Regina becomes too much for the Cures to handle, Aguri decides to take a stand for them, awakening the Love Eyes Palette. This leads to Aguri transforming into Cure Ace for the first time and killing monster Regina off for good with her red Ace Shot, while Ai-chan/Ange absorbs her uncorrupted remainders. From that point onwards, Ai-chan/Ange starts to slowly grow up, looking more and more like she used to in the process. *Episode 25 (canon episode 26) involves Rikka finding and tending to a mysterious girl who eventually turns out to be the ghost of a girl who drowned near that same beach ages ago. Meanwhile, Ira takes a minor antagonist role alongside Gula, the episode's major antagonist. *In episode 29, Davi reveals that human transformation can't be achieved until a fairy hits a certain age -- therefore, Charle, Rachel and Lance, being really young fairies, can't do it yet. Despite this, Charle tries using her shapeshifting abilities to help out Mana by changing into several different objects. *In episode 31, when the Jikochu seed hits Mana, it does affect her (no Loveads protection), which leads the other Cures to go into battle without her, with Cure Sword as field leader. It's not until the Lovely Pad is broken and the Cures lose hope that Mana manages to wake up, immediately going to where her friends are to lift their spirits. Also, Cure Ace is the only one of the girls to not get a Magical Lovely Pad of her own, and Royal Straight Flush doesn't involve the other Cures transferring their power to Cure Heart. *Alice's brother Hiromichi appears in one episode, and Ayu winds up attracted to him. *The plot of episode 36 is transplanted to episode 34 (with episode 35 being focused on Ayu), and in the following episode, due to the new subplot involving Ange's slow growth, she becomes a 16-year-old, drops the Ai-chan nickname, and starts to act like a true rebellious teenager. Episode 37 now involves Ange, rather than Aguri, disliking carrots; in episode 38, when Ange becomes a Jikochuu, she actually does become a monster instead of just donning sunglasses and darker clothing, and once the Cures purify her, she grows up a little more and becomes 19-years-old, with a personality closer to that of the Marie-Ange Makoto knows. *As Regina was killed by Cure Ace, episode 39 now features the debut of two new Selfish generals: Gohma, representing pride, and Roost, representing lust, both of them having survived, unlike in canon. Here, it's Roost, rather than Pell, who disguises herself as Joe to get the Miracle Dragon Glaive. After Roost reveals herself, the Cures transform and engage in a battle against her and Gohma, but are easily overpowered. It is then that Cure Ace, with Ange's help, becomes able to wield the Miracle Dragon Glaive, giving it a new form much like the Magical Lovely Pad. Because of this, her appearance is changed, in that she remains a child even when transformed, and she gets a new attack, Ace Dragonfire, which temporarily defeats Gohma and Roost. **The same episode introduces another member of the Legendary trio, Cure Magician, a direct ancestor of Marie-Ange. *In episode 40, Makoto writes "Kokoro wo Komete" in dedication to the other Pretty Cures from Trump Kingdom, who disappeared during King Selfish's invasion. Said Cures were Cure Cross (who wore orange and yellow), Cure Bullet (who wore indigo) and Cure Stella (who wore turquoise). *Aguri is, in fact, biologically related to Mari, and really as old as she looks; in episode 42, it turns out that, ten years prior, not too long she was born, she was sent to live with Mari after her father died in an accident and her mother vanished mysteriously, hence why she can't quite remember her birthday. At the end of the episode, Aguri's long-lost mother reappears and apologizes for having left her behind. *In episode 45, Makoto recieves a mysterious letter telling her to come to the Trump Kingdom all by herself as Cure Sword. When she does so, she finds out the letter was sent by Gohma, who shows her his self-proclaimed strongest creations: the Selfish Pretty Cures, which are none other than Selfish copies of Cures Cross, Bullet and Stella. It turns out that, after Sword reluctantly separated from them to go protect Marie-Ange, their fairies -- Hiram, Joan and Alfa -- were killed, which led the three to lose their powers and become more vulnerable to having their Psyches torn out. Sword is easily overpowered by her corrupted comrades, but in the nick of time, the other Doki Doki Cures show up and fight them off in pairs (Heart and Sword VS Bullet, Diamond and Ace VS Cross, Rosetta and Aquila VS Stella). In the end, the Selfish Cures are purified and revert to their civillian forms -- respectively named Akemi, Ran and Amane -- as they can no longer transform, and the six Doki Doki Cures defeat Gohma for good with Royal Lovely Straight Flush. *It's not until episode 46 that the Eternal Golden Crown is found, and its user, Cure Priestess, is introduced. The story behind King Selfish's birth remains pretty much the same, except now, as mentioned above, Pell succeeds in corrupting and taking away Marie-Ange's Psyche, which becomes Regina, while Marie-Ange's body enters a cocoon and becomes the baby Ai-chan, who, in the present day, has completely turned back into Marie-Ange. It's also revealed that the Selfish generals used to be residents of the Trump Kingdom who didn't think twice on their selfish feelings and allowed themselves to be corrupted by the proto-Jikochuu. *During the final battle, to help out the Cures, Marie-Ange decides to don the Eternal Golden Crown, becoming a new Cure by the name of Cure Royal, in an uniform similar to Ace's, but in white, silver and blue. While Cures Heart, Ace and Royal face King Selfish directly, the Selfish generals face off the remaining Cures in a different way than in canon (Ira VS Aquila, Marmo VS Diamond, Pell VS Rosetta, and Roost VS Sword), and are all defeated and purified back into the Trump Kingdom people they used to be, with their memories of their time as Selfish generals completely erased. Other than that, everything goes pretty much in the same way as canon. *In the final episode, Cure Heart's Psyche is dyed black and taken from her by the proto-Jikochuu (as its own identity rather than being eaten by Pell), it's unable to resist the darkness and produces a Selfish copy of her, Broken Cure Heart, who is the embodiment of all of Mana's repressed selfishness. After Broken Heart manages to overpower the remaining Cures, Royal decides that they should unite the power of the three Sacred Items, and once they do so, they awaken a new power in the form of the Parthenon modes. It's the united power of the six Cures that defeats proto-Jikochuu once and for all and brings Cure Heart back to her senses. *The epilogue is virtually the same, except for a few details other than those stated above (the absence of Regina and Ange being able to return to her previous form). Namely, the Trump Kingdom remains a kingdom, Joe and Ange finally marry, allowing the Trump King to retire to the human world, Aguri is given her own partner fairy (a baby dragon named James), and Akemi, Ran and Amane join Makoto not just at school but also in show business, with the four forming an idol unit called Card Start. Gleenjection! (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure) *There is no close-up on Phantom at the start of episode 1, therefore he doesn't appear until his true debut in episode 13. He also never speaks at first, for, as Mirage states, he is more of a man of action, as actions get the job done more efficiently than words do. *The Cures shown fighting against the Phantom Empire's forces around the world are the Cures from the previous seasons, and the Cure Echo lookalike at the end of episode 20 really is Cure Echo. *There is an additional, slightly less powerful Form Change all of the Happiness Charge girls can use: the Michael Jackson-inspired Milky Jackson. *At the end of episode 10 and in episode 11, Yuko only tells Megumi and Hime that she's known Cure Honey for quite a while and knows who she really is, but will only tell them if they join her in a trip to the Omori rice farm; when the Saiark attacks, she transforms off-screen while the Lovely/Princess dual transformation is shown. Once she appears to them, Princess connects the dots, and only then is it truly confirmed that Yuko and Cure Honey are one and the same. *Maria is merely a close friend of the Hikawa family and a "big sister figure" to Iona, as opposed to being her actual biological sister. *The flashback during Iona's story in episode 20 is merely how she thinks Hime opened the Axia box (and doesn't feature Phantom as coming out with the others, for reasons explained later); in the following episode, Hime tells Megumi and Yuko her side of the story, the true one, saying the box fell open after she accidentally whacked it over with a wave of her arm while arguing with her mother about her need to marry in order to become queen for good. *In episode 22, when Cures Lovely, Princess and Honey are facing off against Phantom, he destroys Princess' LovePreBrace just as she's about to attack. Later, after Princess gives Iona her PreCards (minus the Form Change ones) to have her complete her file and become Cure Fortune again, Iona, thinking about her words, instead wishes for a power boost for her, as a way to apologize for treating her so badly. As such, rather than Cure Fortune getting a new transformation device in the Fortune Piano, it's Cure Princess who gets a new weapon in the Princess Piano, and a new attack, Celestial Concerto. *While Iona spends several episodes absent from the narrative and trying to cope with the loss of her powers and having to trust on the other Cures for her sister's safety, a new Happiness Charge Cure -- Suzumiya Gaika, who takes on the form of Cure Chime -- is introduced, along with her partner fairy Bonnie. In the summer vacation arc that follows, it's Gaika, not Blue, who takes care of Megumi when she falls ill, and it's Yuko, not Seiji, who gets lost with Hime in episode 26. *As most of the relationship drama (with the notable exception of Megumi's unrequited crush on Blue) is missing from this version, episode 27 is now focused on Iona having a dream about the Phantom Empire's triumph, which leads to her trying to help the Cures out, despite no longer being a Cure herself, in order to stop the dream from becoming a reality. After being trapped in a mirror and made into a Saiark, she encounters Maria in the mirror dimension. Fully conscient and aware of Iona's struggle, Maria gives her a crystal that becomes a purple PreChanMirror called a ForChanMirror and a new set of PreCards, allowing her to break free from the mirror and transform into a powered-up, fancier-looking Cure Fortune, complete with a new weapon in the Fortune Tambourine. *The order of Cure Honey and Cure Lovely's Innocent power-up episodes is swapped, so Lovely gets her first. * In episode 45, Megumi is unable to resist Red's brainwashing and becomes his new pawn, Kaiserin Loveless, who turns out to be even more powerful than Queen Mirage, easily beating her former teammates and locking them up in mirrors before corrupting them much like how Mirage corrupted Cure Tender before, turning them into Overthrown Princess, Bittersweet Honey, Piercing Chime, and Broken Fortune. As Cure Mirage is left to defeat her, she is joined by Cure Marine, Cure Peace and Cure Sword, who, before facing off against Loveless and the corrupted Cures, give her the new civillian name of Takadono Hitomi and a makeover. * Cure Tender actually joins the other Happiness Charge Cures during the battle, but at one point sacrifices herself for the other Cures' sake. Category:Retellings Category:Cure Shabon's Retellings